1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the field of firearm safety and security.
2. Description of Related Art
In the debate over gun control, partisans on both sides of the issue agree that handgun-related accidents are tragic, particularly where minors are injured or killed upon gaining access to an unsecured weapon. According to the advocacy group “Americans for Gun Safety” (AGS), over 40% of Americans are gun owners and that there are an estimated 250 million guns in the US today. AGS further noted in 2002 that an estimated 40,000 minors bring guns to school each year. In 2004, estimates by the Department of Justice indicated 475,000 non-fatal firearms-related incidents with the victimization rate in minors ages 12 years and older.
The actual annual number of accidental shootings is difficult to determine, but the above numbers clearly show the need for improvements in handgun safety. However, the currently available safeguards have proven to be inadequate. Typically, a firearm security lock is a separate device that is not an integrated part of the weapon. Such locks are typically externally attached to the firearm to render it inoperative.
One such security device is a “trigger lock.” This device is typically formed into two halves. The trigger guard of the weapon is then placed between the two halves. The trigger lock is then closed and locked, typically with a key. The trigger of the weapon can no longer be accessed, preventing the use of the weapon. However, this device greatly limits the operability of the weapon, since it can be a time-consuming process to remove the trigger guard. Also, the key can be obtained by minors or other unauthorized persons, who can open the trigger lock and obtain use of the weapon.
Another type of security device is a “cable lock.” This device renders the weapon inoperative by pushing a steel cable though the barrel and out the ejection port. The two ends are then locked together by a lock. This device is also a key-locked device, and suffers from the same deficiencies as the trigger lock.